


Warmth

by sapphyryllis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyryllis/pseuds/sapphyryllis





	Warmth

 

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢   ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

 

"Eh??? A what....??? No....I've never heard of it before...Ask Sei-kun...?" Akashi's ears perked up at the mentioned of his name by his girlfriend, [F/n] as she was chatting with her close friend.

Red hues glanced in the females' directions only to find [F/n] looking at him, wearing a gentle smile on her lips.

His gaze on the [h/c] girl softened as she took small steps towards him and his voice when he spoke to [F/n] obviously showed how much the great red emperor, Akashi Seijuurou adores her.

"Nee...Sei-kun...You see, we were talking about winter in Japan and you know...this is my very first time experiencing winter...," [F/n] paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction or reply from the red-head.

Nodding, he said, "Yes. I do know about that."

"Well...[Friend's name] mentioned something a table that can warm people up....A...kotetsu?" Akashi found the way [F/n]'s face scrunched up as she tried to remember what her friend had told her, absolutely adorable.

However, the male only remained his composure and stated, "A kotatsu, you mean?"

"Yes!!!!! A kotatsu!!!" her [e/c] hues lit up with excitement as she repeated the word.

Her overly-enthusiastic reply had him chuckling, "I supposed you've never seen one before, right?"

"Ah, hai," [F/n] nodded, a light pink dusting her cheeks while her attention was anywhere but, into Akashi's crimson orbs.

Chuckling, he cupped her face and brought her to look at him, "A kotatsu it is, then?"

"Ah! You don't have to do that, Sei-kun!!!" [F/n] shook her head frantically to show that he didn't have to go all the way for her sake.

"I would do anything for my empress."

"E-empress?! S-Sei-kun!! I'm no-"

"[F/n], you are my empress," Akashi's firm voice cut her short, not allowing her to argue further. She is and will always be his empress. "After all, I'm always right."

 

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢   ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

"Huh? Sei-kun, where's your scarf?"[F/n] asked when she noticed her red-headed boyfriend wasn't wearing his.

The female only tilted her head to a side in confusion when she was replied with silence.

"Eh? So, even Sei-kun forgets stuffs...," she smiled at him and wrapped her hands around his larger ones. She loves how her Sei-kun's hands are always warm even on cold, winter days like this. Looking down at their hands, [F/n] continued in a soft voice, "But, it's okay because Sei-kun is after all, a human."

Gazing at the female, who was enjoying the warmth of his hands,  Akashi whispered, "A human, huh?"

"Well, at least, I get to give you this." Releasing his hands, [F/n] searched her bag and then, took out a package neatly-wrapped in red papers and decorated with a gold ribbon. "I wanted to give it you later on when we're at your house but, I guess it'll be better if I did it now. Here, open it."

This time Akashi was really taken aback that his calm demeanor was replaced with one of surprised. His ruby-like hues were wide as he took the present and tried to speak, "Wh-why?"

"As I thought, Sei-kun forgot his birthday...But, it's alright. From now on, I will be here to remind Sei-kun of his birthday every single year. After all, today is the day the person I love most is brought to this world...," she paused for a moment to look at him with a kind smile, "Happy birthday, Sei-kun."

As Akashi unwrapped his present which revealed a knitted scarf the same colour as his hair and eyes, the [h/c] girl said, "Frankly speaking, I wasn't sure what to get for you...so, I...uh...tried knitting...I-If you dislike it, you don't have to wear it but, now you have to wear it. I don't want Sei-kun to catch a cold."

"...love it..."

"Huh? Sei-kun, you said something?"

Without another word, Akashi enveloped the girl in an embrace, surprising her, "Thank you, [F/n]. I love it."

Had she seen this side of her I-am-absolute boyfriend? No. Never. This side of him was new to her but, instead of being creep out, [F/n] was glad. She was glad that he was slowly finally opening up to her.

Wrapping her arms around him to return his hug, [F/n] spoke in the same gentle voice, "Nee, Sei-kun, I may not always be right or absolute like you. You knew all my weaknesses, my flaws and yet, you still chose me over all the other girls who are better than me in so many aspects and you still choose to love me. "

"Sei-kun, you...you're such a strong person...," [F/n] shook her head, her [h/c] locks swaying as she did, "No...Too strong, I'd say. You've went through so much that I could never imagine myself going through but, you stood tall and never let them bring you down. This may sound selfish...but, I've always wanted you to open up to me, to rely on me with your feelings, troubles and uneasiness... Everything that's hidden behind that tough front... Anything...It doesn't matter..."

Overwhelmed by how she had managed to profess her feelings, tears flowed down her flushed cheeks, "So, that's why today I'm really happy and I want to say thank you, Sei-kun. Thank you for being in my life...Thank you for loving me...And, thank you for letting me love you too...I..I can never ask for a better person to love me."  [F/n] waited for a reply but, the red-head male stayed quiet.

"S-Sei-kun?" [F/n] asked, breaking the silence between the two of them as they remained in each others' arms.

Akashi heaved a sigh as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and tightened his grip on her. "Please let us stay like this for awhile," he requested. 

Was he, the great Akashi Seijuurou getting emotional? How was she able to make him feel this way? His shaky voice was betraying him and he could feel tears escaping his eyes, a sight he now no longer afraid to show her. He felt that the longer he stayed with [F/n] , the more she break the walls he had built around him. Being with her like this made him feel as if all of his burden were relieved. Why did it felt so soothing and nostalgic?

"So, don't leave me, [F/n]. I can't afford to lose you too...I wouldn't know what would happen if I were to..." Akashi couldn't finish his sentence. The mere thought of that was...unbearable. Now he knew the reason he was attracted to the [h/c] girl in the first place. She reminded him of a person whom once loves him very much. A very gentle existence. Gentle yet, passionate. 

"I'll always be by your side, Sei-kun. Always and forever."

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢   ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

 


End file.
